


The Golden Rose

by sa5m1



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Drama, Gay, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2020-04-10 11:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sa5m1/pseuds/sa5m1
Summary: Chuck is in a happy relationship with Blair and Dan is in a happy relationship with Serena.Or are they?Read to find out.x.o.x.o gossip girl





	1. Can My Drink Fix This?

Chuck rose from his wooden seat at the noisy bar and made his way to the back of the building where the bathroom was. Once inside the poorly lit bathroom, he walked up to the dirty mirror and gazed into his bloodshot eyes and at his tousled hair. All he wanted to do right then and there was to scream at the top of his lungs about the problems he was having, but instead of doing that or simply talking about it with someone he chose to come to this bar and drown his problems in alcohol in hopes that it would be a permanent solution to forgetting his problems, but he already knew that wasn't the case and by morning not only would he be gifted with remembering all his problems, but also a heavy hangover. Chuck took a look at the bottle of Corona in his right hand, which was his fifth one, and quickly emptied it into his mouth without any hesitation or regret.

Morning came and Chuck received the gifts from his drink last night he had anticipated per usual, which were the memories and hangover, as he groaned loudly and then proceeded to move underneath his sheets trying to hide from the world safe and sound in his warm, comforting bed. Meanwhile, Blair, whom Chuck was currently dating, has been up for hours preparing herself for an extravagant day, as usual. She currently resides at home with her mother, who's barely there, but her and Chuck have discussed moving into a place together in the near future, so Blair won't have to worry about it for much longer; she hopes. The whole gang from before, including Blair, Chuck, Serena, Dan, Nate, and Vanessa have all graduated from the high school that Eric and Jenny are still attending. Dan and Serena are dating, while Nate and Vanessa are dating and both Eric and Jenny are single for now.

So perfect! Blair thinks to herself, as she stares at her beauty in the mirror and her killer outfit that consists of the most popular pumps and a flowy, purple dress with white polka dots that cost a hefty price. She sends Chuck a quick good morning text while asking him to meet her at this new cafe across town called "The Golden Rose", while also texting Dan and Nate to bring along themselves and their girlfriends to the cafe to join her and Chuck for breakfast. It'll be nice to see everyone all together to kick off the first day of summer break, Blair thinks to herself as she grabs her white leather purse and heads out of her room making her way downstairs. Dan is currently in bed with a sleeping Serena wrapped up in his arms. He cautiously and quietly removes himself from her and her bed and tiredly makes his way to her bathroom.

He splashes cold water onto his face and sighs deeply. Dan thinks about how it's just another day with the divine Serena who never fails in keeping him entertained and satisfied, yet exhausted and, well, perhaps uninterested at times. Dan doesn't know what's changed, but for some reason, she just bores him, which doesn't make sense because she's in the paper every week. Dan walks out of the bathroom and notices a text from Blair as he grabs his phone from the table beside Serena's bed. He groans, but replies with an okay and after changing wakes Serena up gently with a kiss on her forehead. She stirs and when she opens her eyes a smile etches itself onto her face while looking up at the boy she loves.

"Good morning, handsome," Serena says to Dan, as she stares into his beautiful, brown orbs.

"Morning, gorgeous. Blair texted me asking us to meet her and Chuck at a cafe across town and I told her that was okay. It is okay with you, right? If not I can just tell her no; I just figured it would be fine with you."

"It is," Serena replies as she yawns and stretches her arms out above her head.

"Alright, well we better hurry, you know how she gets," Dan says as he rolls his eyes thinking of how awful Blair is.

Serena laughs and then gets out of bed, where she then proceeds to get dressed. Dan heads out of her room and downstairs where he takes a seat on the couch.

"Dan, I'm gonna call Blair and tell her I'll be arriving a little late. I've got to shower and prepare myself a bit for this interview I have in the afternoon, but you go ahead and meet everyone there, okay?" Serena shouts to Dan from her room upstairs.

"Alright!" Dan shouts back as he grabs his car keys and heads out the door and over to the elevator.

He takes the elevator down and walks right out of the building and into his car parked close by in the street. As Dan is driving to the cafe, he notices there's heavy traffic going in his direction and so he parks a little far from the cafe, deciding he'll just walk a little bit to get there. As he exits his car and starts walking he notices Chuck walking alone on the sidewalk across from the one he's currently walking along. Dan wonders what he's doing walking alone.

"Chuck!" Dan shouts as he makes his way over to him.

Chuck stops walking and looks over at Dan. He narrows his eyes as he looks at Dan and then rolls them knowing that Serena's play-thing is walking over to him; as if she'd ever actually have feelings for the joke of a guy.

"Well, good morning. I apologize for my girlfriend and her obsessive need to have everyone together at a lousy cafe at the crack of dawn but that's Blair for you," Chuck says

Dan looks at Chuck for any sign of joking and when Chuck presents none Dan awkwardly chuckles after a moment. Chuck wonders why Dan is awkwardly chuckling like he was being funny; he should know it's true. Chuck shakes his head and continues walking without Dan in the direction of the cafe. You're just gonna leave me like that? It's okay, I'll just follow you in order to keep infuriating you further, as it would seem, Dan thinks to himself as he hurries to catch up with Chuck.

"So, where's your car?" Dan questions.

"I walked," Chuck replies.

"What?! It's a far walk, though."

"I needed a good, far walk," Chuck responds.

Okay, that' it. This guy may be a jerk, but it's just sad seeing him this way; I have to do something, Dan thinks to himself as he suddenly gets in front of Chuck and pushes his hand on his shoulder to stop him from continuing to walk. What is this moron doing, Chuck thinks as he looks at Dan with a scowl on his face.

"Look, Chuck, I know you and I aren't really friends, but I can tell something's bothering you and if you need someone I'm here," Dan says truthfully.

"And why would you do that for me?" Chuck questions.

"Well, because even though you have constantly made other people's lives miserable, including mine at certain times, that was high school and now that we've all graduated I think it's fair to put the past behind us and turn over new leaves," Dan says, as he sticks his hand out for Chuck to shake.

What? Is he for real? Chuck thinks to himself. Chuck then realizes that even though this guy annoys him to no end, perhaps he's not all bad after all, as he stares at Dan for a moment in disbelief. He then shakes his hand with Dan's and for a moment, doesn't wish to let go. Chuck wonders why Dan's hand is so soft, yet so firm at the same time. He then realizes it feels really good.

Dan feels a weird sensation in his hand, but ignores it and shakes Chuck's hand and then removes it from Chuck laying it by his side. That was weird. Why did it feel nice to touch his hand? Dan thinks to himself.

Chuck clears his throat. "Thank you, Dan. I appreciate the kind friendship you've offered and I apologize if I was a menace in that awful school."

Dan chuckles. "All is forgiven and we should really go now unless you want to see your girlfriend go up in smokes from anger due to the fact we're not yet there."

Chuck chuckles and they both continue walking together to the cafe. Blair has been seated at a table in the cafe for thirty minutes and no one has showed up yet, but of course she just had to get there early to put in the order she didn't bother to ask if anyone was okay with. She huffs to herself in annoyance of no one there yet, but she soon adverts her attention to the the small cafe she's seated in currently. She looks around at the small, yellow lights hanging from the ceiling around the inside and the small, little windows that let you peer outside, while also letting others outside peer at you inside. She takes note of how the whole cafe inside and out is gold colored, with a few splotches of red here and there and the walls inside are decorated with red, little roses, which she happens to find strange, yet also not the most ugly thing she's ever seen; and it's somewhat romantic even. The front door dings alerting the staff someone has come in and when Blair looks over to it she sees Nate and Vanessa walking through. She calls them over and they both smile at her as they make their way to her.

"Finally, I thought everyone had forgotten," Blair says with sarcasm and annoyance dripping from her tone.

Nate scratches the back of his head awkwardly and chuckles under his breath.

"There was traffic," Vanessa simply says.

Blair rolls her eyes and motions for them to sit down. As if, they probably just took their sweet old time getting here to avoid having breakfast with me, Blair thinks to herself.

"I've already ordered a round of mimosas and caviar along with eggs benedict for everyone, but you all can order something else if you'd like; I just figured those would be the best options to start off with," Blair states.

Vanessa sarcastically thinks to herself how great it is that Blair ordered items off the menu for everyone that only people with enough money like her can afford, which makes Vanessa feel even more pathetic about herself. Vanessa wonders just how arrogant a person can be, as she stiffly takes a seat next to Nate after he sits down.

"So, how are you two?" Blair questions.

"Fine, how are you and Chuck?" Nate replies.

"Fantastic," Blair responds.

"Where is he?" Vanessa asks.

"I'm sure he'll be here any minute. There's probably just traffic or something," Blair replies.

Just then, the door dings and the three look over to see Dan and Chuck walking into the cafe together. Blair immediately stands up and waves them over.

Here we go, Chuck thinks to himself as he and Dan make their way to the table. Dan sits down next to Vanessa and Blair kisses Chuck before he sits down beside her.

"Serena won't be joining us as she has an interview today," Blair states.

"Wait, I thought she would just be a bit late. Is she not coming now at all?" Dan questions.

"When she called me she said she figured it would be better for her not to come and focus solely on her interview," Blair replies.

She could have told me that, Dan thinks to himself as he sinks back into his seat feeling a little left out and upset.

"So, what did you order?" Chuck asks.

"Only the best," Blair replies.

Chuck laughs dryly. Soon, after some small talk that almost puts both Chuck and Dan to sleep, the waiter arrives with their feast. Everyone digs in and enjoys their food together.  
"This cafe is so cute!" Vanessa gushes.

"Oh, I know. I think they should open chains of it across the state," Blair says.

"Not a bad idea," Nate chimes in.

"I think it's horrible," Chuck says as he looks around in disgust.

Dan chokes on his mimosa and spits some out laughing hysterically. If there's one thing I like about Chuck it's that he can always make me laugh with his brutal honesty, Dan thinks to himself.

"Are you okay?!" Vanessa asks concerned as she pats Dan's back.

"I'm fine, thanks. I just happen to think what Chuck said is funny and it's true. This place is horrible! I mean, golden roses? Could they not come up with a better theme?" Dan says.

"Thank you!" Chuck says.

"You both have no taste or romance for that matter!" Blair says as she crosses her arms over her chest very upset.

"No, Blair. It's the other way around," Chuck says.

"How dare you! I am the most romantic person in this whole city! I am Blair Waldorf, a romance queen! I mean, you should know," Blair replies.

"Really? Should I? Do I? Are you sure?" Chuck says.

Blair goes red in the face, Nate stifles a laugh, Vanessa drops her mouth and Dan starts laughing hysterically again.

"You can pay for the bill, you ogre," Blair says as she walks out.

"Ogre?! Oh, stop, my sides hurt so bad! That's hilarious!" Dan says in between breaths as he continues to laugh.

"I think we're gonna go," Vanessa says as she and Nate walkout as well.

"Well, Humphrey, it's just you and I left," Chuck says with a sigh.

"Is that so bad?" Dan asks.

"Honestly, no," Chuck replies.

"Whatever you say, ogre," Dan says with a chuckle.

Chuck rolls his eyes and then continues eating.

"How do you stand the queen of romance?" Dan asks with a giggle.

"In all seriousness, Dan, I don't. She's always nagging, complaining, scheming, screaming and trying her best to be the best, but she's not. There are a lot of good people out there and she just tramps all over them like they're the dirt on the bottom of her shoes," Chuck replies.

Whoa, did Chuck just diss Blair like that? Dan thinks to himself.

"What about you? Aren't you just like that? And isn't that why you're so good for each other?" Dan inquires.

"I know I'm guilty of just as much as she is, but I'm tired of it. I screwed up in high school and I'm sorry I did. I was a fool and I don't wish to be one any longer," Chuck responds.

"Wow, well I'm glad you had a reality check," Dan states.

"What about you? How are you and Serena?" Chuck asks.

"We're fine," Dan states as he sips his mimosa.

"Just, fine?" Chuck inquires with a raised eyebrow.

Dan sighs and puts his drink down.

"Truthfully, no, we're not fine. Well, I'm not. I love Serena, but lately, I feel like that love is more of a friendly or brotherly love. Serena is always out and about and I feel like I can't keep up. Plus, there's no spark anymore. It's like the candle just blew out," Dan says.

"Was the candle ever even there?" Chuck asks.

"What do you mean?" Dan asks.

"You chase after a gorgeous girl and finally get her, are on and off and now you're still with her, but unhappy, so was there ever truly a spark that lasted enough to be a flame? Maybe you thought there was something there with her, but realize it was only you being caught up in the moment, in what you thought was Serena, in what you thought would be love with Serena, but was only, perhaps, a momentary interest," Chuck replies.

"If I'm not with Serena I don't know who else I'd be with. She seems to complete me, it's just been hard. I don't know, I just don't know," Dan says.

"Check," The waiter says as he places it in front of Chuck.

Chuck quickly pays and the two walk out of the cafe together.

"Need a ride?" Dan asks.

"I'll be alright, thanks," Chuck replies.

Dan nods and heads off in the direction of his car and as he starts to walk he accidentally trips over a large stone on the ground, but instead of falling to the ground he falls into the arms of Chuck.

"You okay?" Chuck asks as he lifts Dan to his feet.

"Yeah, thanks," Dan says.

"No problem," Chuck replies.

The two stare at each other for a moment and then it begins to drizzle.

"Great," Chuck says.

"That ride is still available," Dan says.

"My answer is still the same, but thanks again," Chuck says with a chuckle.

It then beings to pour.

"Okay, you win!" Chuck shouts to Dan over the rain. The two laugh and race together to Dan's car.

Dan fumbles for the keys and once found he drops them.

"Really, Humphrey?!" Chuck shouts.

Dan freezes and then starts laughing. Chuck stares at him in disbelief and then laughs along with him. After a minute they both bend down to get the keys and bump heads falling backward onto the ground. They then start to laugh again. Dan stands up after finally grabbing the keys and helps Chuck to his feet. Thunder rumbles in the distance and Dan is still holding Chuck's hand.

"You can let go now," Chucks says.

"What if I don't want to," Dan replies.

Chuck gets the same strange feeling Dan is currently feeling. Almost like an electric pulse rushing through their hands.

"Then don't," Chuck says.

The two remove the space between them as they move closer to each other and Chuck removes his hand from Dan's placing it on Dan's cheek.

"What's happening?" Dan asks frightened.

"I have no idea, do you want to stop?" Chuck asks.

"Yeah," Dan says as he pulls away from Chuck.

Thunder rumbles in the sky once more before Dan suddenly grabs Chuck's face and kisses him. Chuck kisses back and they make out like that for a while until they finally move into Dan's car to continue their heated make-out session.

They end up staying in the car for an hour getting to know each other really well.

"Chuck, what have we done?" Dan asks with guilt pouring from his words.

"Something nobody has to ever know of," Chuck replies.

"So, is this a one time thing?" Dan questions.

"Of course. We were both just frustrated with our girlfriends, but we're fine now. Right?"

"Uh, ya. Right," Dan replies.

"Good," Chuck states.

"Maybe we should head to your place now," Dan says.

"What? Why?!" Chuck asks shocked.

"To take you home. It's still pouring outside," Dan responds.

"Oh, right. Sure," Chuck says.

Dan drives to Chuck's place and parks sideways in the street out front.

"Well, uh, stay dry!" Dan says with a forced chuckle.

"Ya, you, too, Humphrey," Chuck replies with a forced smile.

And with that Chuck steps out of the vehicle while making his way up to his place. Chuck might be leaving Dan behind for the moment, but not the feeling he just received from being with Dan. Dan can't seem to shake that feeling either, but they both go their separate ways for now, trying to push the thought out of their heads and the feeling out of their hearts. Dan keeps driving to his place and knows that's where his sister is right now who’s probably sewing, on the phone, watching television, maybe even sleeping, or perhaps she isn’t even home at all. Dan wonders what Jenny is actually doing for a moment and then thinks to himself that whatever she’s doing has to be better than what he’s going through right now, as he clenches his fists tightly on the wheel.

Dan struggles to breathe properly as his mind races back to that moment in the rain where he hesitated being with Chuck, but in the end his heart won over his mind and he did what felt absolutely right. He then thinks of Serena and slams his foot on the break. Dan hears several loud honks from cars behind him, but can’t seem to take his foot off the break after remembering that he just cheated on his girlfriend. After one more second Dan lifts his foot off the break and the car slowly rolls forward. Dan takes a deep breath and hurries home.

Meanwhile, Chuck stumbles into his home and accidentally drops his keys on the floor. He bends to pick them up, but the floor seems to have disappeared to Chuck as his face comes crashing down onto the soft, black carpet beneath him. Tears are now falling down his face without warning and he screams into the carpet begging anyone to comfort him, even though no one is there. Chuck wonders how he can be gay, and for Dan Humphrey of all people.

He then realizes he's never had anyone look at him like that before. Like looking at a devil only to see an angel instead. The way they kissed was unfamiliar and strange, yet Chuck smiled through it all. Chuck knows that the way he ran his hands through Dan's hair and how Dan held him for what seemed like days was something he's never felt with Blair. Sure, they've done things like that, but he's never felt so alive during it until today.

Chuck then shakes his head and tries to tell himself that this was just a momentary mental break down of his and he will pretend it never happened. He knows if he continues to go on remembering it did, he may not wish to forget. Dan finally arrives at his home, exits his car and steps into the apartment he’s come to love so well.

“Jenny, are you home?” Dan shouts as he places his keys on the counter.

“Present!” Jenny shouts back as she makes an ugly face at him while walking into the room.

Dan just shakes his head at her and smiles. “Did dad call?”

Jenny shakes her head no in response.

“Me neither,” Dan states.

“He’s probably having the time of his life with two beers in his hand,” Jenny says.

“Jenny, he’s not on vacation. He went out of town for work,” Dan replies.

“I know that, but still,” Jenny says while rolling her eyes.

Dan rolls his eyes back at her and walks into his room, closes the door quietly, flops onto his bed while burying his face into his pillow and cries softly.

Meanwhile, Chuck lies on the floor with red, puffy eyes and tear stains on his shirt. He then lifts his head up momentarily due to his phone ringing in his ear. He looks at who's calling and when he doesn't see Dan light up the screen he wonders why his heart begins to sink. He ignores the call and throws his phone across the room. He then hears another noise from his phone alerting him of a text.

He slowly gets up, walks over to his phone and looks to see who texted him, even though he already knows it's probably Blair, since she's the one who's call he ignored. He reads her text which says how she needs to see him in person and how he needs to find a way to apologize about before, especially considering how tonight they were supposed to have dinner with Blair's mom and new boyfriend at her place. Chuck rolls his eyes and stuffs his phone into his back pocket, grabs his keys and heads out the door to drop everything for Blair because whatever she says goes, just like always. Meanwhile, back at Dan's place Jenny finally knocks on Dan's door after hearing quiet sobs coming from his room.

"Hey, you okay in there?" Jenny inquires as she knocks softly on Dan's door.

Jenny hears some shuffling in his room and then the door opens to reveal Dan with his hair all messed up and tears falling down his face.

"Dan, what happened?" Jenny asks.

"Nothing, I'm fine," Dan replies.

Jenny reaches up to wipe Dan's tear still rolling down his cheek and shows it to him.

"Really?" Jenny says.

Dan sighs and covers his face with his hands.

"I know I'm just your sister and we don't usually talk that much, but Dan, I hate to see you like this. You can tell me anything and I'll be here for you no matter what," Jenny says.

Dan removes his hands from his face and smiles slightly at her. Jenny smiles back brightly, but then frowns.

"Did you have an argument with Serena?" Jenny inquires.

Dan freezes for a moment, but then nods in agreement.

"It's nothing to worry over. We'll be fine, "Dan says.

"Well, if you're sure. But like I said, I'm right here for you," Jenny replies.

Dan smiles more brightly this time and pulls Jenny in for a hug.

"This stays between us," Dan says.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Jenny replies.

They both laugh slightly and then Jenny leaves the room. Meanwhile, Chuck finally arrives at Blair's place, walks up to the door and rings the bell. Blair opens the door and folds her arms over her chest.

"Don't you have an apology to make?" Blair asks.

Chuck rolls his eyes and clears his throat. "Blair, I am sorry for my behavior at the cafe. I was out of line and hurt the girl I love. Please, do forgive my foolishness."

"Fine. You're forgiven. Now come inside and help me set up for dinner. Apparently this guy is loaded and well known and my mother is over the moon for him, so let's be sure to make a good impression," Blair says as she pulls Chuck inside and closes the door behind them.


	2. His Heart

A few blocks down the road at a private facility for photography Serena is finishing up her interview.

"We would be happy to have you on the team to help with scheduling and paperwork, Serena, but I know for a fact that you've also been in front of the camera for work before. I also know you stated you don't wish to do that any longer, but if an opportunity presents itself and we need an extra person, would you step up?" Rachel, the manager asks.

"Well, certainly. I won't deny an opportunity, especially for the company," Serena replies.

"Wonderful. Glad to have you with us," Rachel says.

"Glad to be here, thank you," Serena responds as she shakes Rachel's hand, gathers her belongings and exits the building.

As Serena makes her way to her vehicle she's fumbling for her keys and accidentally bumps into someone. She looks up from the ground to see a handsome man rising from the ground himself and dusting off his slacks.

"Are you alright?" The man asks as he extends his hand out for Serena to take. Serena does take it and nods her head.

"I'm so sorry, I was looking for my keys instead of where I was going," Serena says.

"Quite alright. Happens to the best of us. I'm Henry."

"I'm Serena."

"Nice to meet you," Henry says.

"Well, I wish I didn't have to knock both of us down in order to meet, but likewise," Serena says with a laugh.

Henry laughs a little too.

"Are you working here?" Henry inquires.

"Just got the job," Serena replies.

"Well congratulations. I guess I'll be seeing a lot of you then," Henry says with a smile and wink.

Serena just smiles back and blushes slightly.

"I do have to run, but could we swap numbers? Just in case," Henry says.

"In case of what?" Serena asks.

"In case I need to be knocked to the ground by a beautiful woman again," Henry replies.

Serena softly gasps, but then smiles shyly.

"You're quite charming, but I do already have a prince," Serena says.

"Lucky guy, but still, just in case you need a friend. This job can be overwhelming at times," Henry says.

"Fine, just for the sake of having a new friend," Serena agrees.

They exchange numbers and then head their separate ways.

Dan is currently still in his room only now he's eating a large bag of chips on his bed and drinking a large glass of chocolate milk when he suddenly hears his phone ring. He picks it up to see Serena's name appear. Dan answers it and Serena informs him that she got the job. He congratulates her but does ask why she didn't mention to him this morning that she planned on skipping out on the cafe altogether. Serena explains she thought she would go, but changed her mind last minute. Dan wonders in his mind if that's really true, but lets it go and instead decides to take Serena out to celebrate tonight. Serena becomes excited and says she can't wait to see him in a bit before hanging up.

Dan wipes crumbs off his shirt and the chocolate mustache from his face. He gets up from the bed, strips down, walks into the shower with a change of clothes and washes away the dirt from his body. Dan also tries to wash away the feeling of guilt and confusion, but can't seem to.

A few minutes pass and soon Jenny hears a knock at the door. She opens the door and is surprised to see Serena there.

"Hey, how are you?" Serena asks Jenny.

"I'm fine. How are you? And Dan? How are you and Dan doing? Jenny asks.

"Well, I'm fine and so are Dan and I. I got the job by the way!" Serena replies.

"Oh, congratulations! Come inside," Jenny says.

Serena walks inside and Jenny closes the door behind her.

"Where's Dan?" Serena inquires.

"In his room," Jenny replies.

"Oh. He mentioned he's taking me out to celebrate tonight," Serena says.

"Oh, great. Well, feel free to head inside. I'm sure he's expecting you," Jenny says as she walks down the hall and goes into her room.

Serena walks up to Dan's door, but then stops when she feels her phone buzz. She pulls it out of her pocket and gazes down at Henry's name. Henry has texted her a photo of a magazine shoot she did a while ago with her photo on it and says he knew she was gorgeous but had no idea she was an actual model. He also asks her if she'll be modeling along side him at work. She replies no and said she applied for a front desk position where she'll mainly be setting up schedules and filing paper work. After replying to Henry she knocks on Dan's door, but when nothing happens she opens the door and steps into his room. She gets confused when she doesn't see Dan, but then realizes he's taking a shower once she hears the water running.

"Dan, I'm here!" Serena shouts.

Dan, who's almost through with showering suddenly hears Serena's voice from his room announcing she's there.

"Alright, almost done!" Dan shouts back.

Dan quickly shakes his head, wipes away more tears from his face, turns off the water, grabs a towel while drying himself off with it and changes into the new clothes he had brought inside with him.

Dan opens the door and walks into his room. Serena smiles at him and embraces him in a hug. He hugs her back and then pats her on the back while congratulating her once more.

"Thanks," Serena says. 

"So, how about a quick stroll through the park and then your favorite restaurant?" Dan asks.

Serena nods and they both head out the door, walk through the hallway and then exit through the front door. Dan locks the door and also quickly texts Jenny to let her know where he's going. The two head into Dan's car and drive to the nearby park down the street. Once there they exit the car, hold hands and walk through the park and over to the lake where they can see some ducks waddling around, children riding on their bikes and couples walking around. They make their way to a bench and have a seat together on it. 

"This is nice," Serena says as she takes a deep breath while smiling.

"Yeah," Dan says.

"Did you have to wear that shirt, though? It's a bit wrinkled and it doesn't match your pants. Also, what's with your hair? Did you even dry it?" Serena asks.

"Whoa, what's with the attack? I think I look fine," Dan replies.

"Well, you look fine, if we were staying at home," Serena says.

"Wow, classic, Serena. You always do this. Can't you just be with me for me? And if it was so important to you about how I looked why didn't you say anything back in my room?" Dan inquires.

"Because I felt we were in a rush and I didn't really notice until now," Serena replies. 

"You mean you didn't notice until other people were looking," Dan says.

"What is your problem, Dan? You think you're so smart, yet you can't match your clothing and you don't bother to make sure your clothes aren't wrinkled. Plus, I feel like you should have been ready before I got there. And why did Jenny ask how we were? Did you mention something to her that would have led her to believe we're not okay?" Serena asks.

"Just calm down, Serena. I'm sure Jenny only asked out of curiosity and if it's so important to you I'll drive back home and change," Dan replies. 

"No it's fine, I'm used to it," Serena says.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dan inquires.

"You know Dan, they offered me to model at the job, even though we agreed I wouldn't because it was way too stressful for me last time, but maybe if I had you there with me modeling along side me I wouldn't feel so stressed, but they would never take you looking like that," Serena replies.

"Looking like what?" Dan asks angrily.

"Unkempt," Serena replies. 

"I'm done. I'm not sitting here just to listen to you tell me how I don't look good enough according to your standards. But then again it's not your standards, Serena. If it were, you would never have dated me. It's obviously other people's opinions that matter and I don't know what happened at your interview today, but I have a feeling you're coming out with all of this because of something that happened there. Whatever it is, though, I don't really care. Can we just please leave?" Dan says. 

"Serena?" A man walking towards the two says.

"Henry?" Serena replies.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Henry inquires.

"I'm here with him."

"Your boyfriend," Dan chimes in.

"Right, sorry Dan. That's what I meant to say," Serena says.

"Ah, so you're her prince charming," Henry says to Dan. 

"I don't know about charming, or prince, but I am her boyfriend," Dan replies. 

"I just met Serena today at work. Lovely girl. Are you two celebrating her achievement in getting hired?" Henry questions.

"We were," Serena replies. 

"We, yeah, we were, but I actually have to run. Serena, I'll take you back to my place to your car. Are you coming?" Dan asks. 

Serena thinks about it for a moment and then responds. "Dan, I know what you have to do is important, so I won't take up any more of your time. I'm sure Henry could give me a lift."

"Of course, but it would be a shame not to celebrate your new employment. Would you allow me to show you a good time?

Serena freezes for a moment, unsure of what to say, but then looks over at Dan and narrows her eyes at him.

"Sounds fun," Serena replies as she grabs Henry's hand and walks off with him, leaving Dan in the dust. 

Dan feels humiliated and in the past he would have run after Serena to stop her, but this time he just watches her walk away with Henry and somehow feels very calm. He wonders if it's because the argument he and Serena had is for the moment over, or if it's because he no longer feels extremely guilty being with her after being with Chuck. Perhaps, though, it could be because she makes him feel so stressed, so low about himself and makes him feel sad. He wonders why he feels unloved and no spark anymore for Serena. He also wonders if Chuck was right when he said there was no spark that lasted enough to become a flame.

He starts to really question his love and his intention of being with Serena in that very moment. Is he just with her because she caught his attention and was nice? Because she's still beautiful, but not so beautiful that he can't look at anyone else and not so beautiful that she melts his heart. When Dan holds Serena, there's comfort he feels. When Dan held Chuck, there was passion he felt. When Dan kisses Serena, he enjoys it and he feels turned on, but when he kissed Chuck, he felt alive and his whole body felt as if it were on fire. Dan smiles at the thought of Chuck and he starts to wonder how he's doing right now.

Meanwhile, Chuck and Blair are almost finished setting up for dinner.

"What are you doing?!" Blair spits in disgust at Chuck who is setting out blue plates onto the table.

"What?"

“The table is white with white cloth and you dare to set blue plates onto it? Are you out of your mind? Why do I deserve to deal with such stupidity!" Blair says as she quickly picks up all the blue plates and stomps off into the kitchen.

"Blair, they have white flowers on them, I thought it would look fine," Chuck states as he follows her into the kitchen.

"Normally, I wouldn't care because you're not that stupid to just grab random, plain, blue plates to set them onto a completely white set dinner table, but Chuck, these are obviously a much better choice," Blair replies as she holds up a white plate with pink flowers designed onto it.

"My apologies, I didn't see that one.”

"They were behind the ones you chose," Blair says as she rolls her eyes and walks quickly past Chuck.

Chuck watches Blair as she storms back off to the table and wonders how he was ever able to put up with her unappreciative, loud and cruel personality. He then remembers that she can also be sweet, brave and cunning, but lately it seems as though her bad traits outweigh her good ones. Chuck thought he loved Blair, but perhaps the love she filled in his heart wasn't strong enough to stay and so it slipped out without warning, yet Chuck is still here; still with her, when moments before his heart felt full and bright with Dan and that feeling is still there.

_"Hey, I feel it, too,"_  Dan says as he stands next to Chuck holding his hand.

Chuck blinks twice and looks at the imaginary Dan before him that his mind has produced.

Blair suddenly drops a plate by the table as she hears a piercing scream from Chuck in the kitchen. Blair rushes in with a look of bewilderment and concern etched across her face as she sees Chuck washing his hands repeatedly, while also splashing water onto his face.

“What happened?! Are you hurt?” Blair questions as she runs up to Chuck and looks him over.

Chuck freezes, then calmly turns the water off and dries his hands and face with a nearby towel.

“Sorry, there was something on my hands and face.”

“What was it?”

“How should I know? It was just disgusting so I washed it off, obviously."

“Well, your foolish behavior lost me a plate!” Blair shouts in Chucks face as she once more storms back off to the table.

Chuck rolls his eyes and starts walking back to the table where Blair is, but stops when he sees imaginary Dan smirking at him to his left. Chuck closes his eyes and shakes his head.

“Chuck, what are you doing now? Stop wasting time! They’ll be here any minute!” Blair says as she walks past him and rushes up to her bedroom.

Chuck opens his eyes while scanning the room for the imaginary Dan and sighs in relief when he can’t find him anywhere.

Back in the park where Serena left him in the dust is Dan as he walks along the path trying his hardest just to breathe from the suffocation he feels from Serena treating him like trash and then throwing him away. He also feels suffocation from Chuck as his feelings keep growing for him with each step he takes.

Dan suddenly stops walking, closes his eyes, throws his hands in the air and screams at the top of his lungs in frustration.

Dan then opens his eyes quickly at the sound of a baby crying to the right of him.

“Freak,” A woman pushing the crying baby says as she quickly walks by while giving Dan a dirty look.

Dan sighs and pulls out his phone looking through the contacts until he realizes the name he’s looking for isn’t there. Dan pushes on Nate’s name and quickly sends him a text asking for Chuck’s number. Nate replies soon asking what for and Dan just says Chuck has something of his. Nate soon gives him the number and Dan starts to feel guilty for lying, but then realizes he isn’t. After all, Chuck does have something of Dan’s;  _his heart_.

Back at Blair’s place Chuck is currently sitting on her couch with his eyes closed picturing himself far away from everyone while sipping on alcohol to his hearts content. Speaking of his heart, Chuck wonders how it even works. Chuck’s been with Blair this whole time and as hard as he’s tried to feel happy and loved with her, instead he’s felt lost. Blair seemed perfect, she’s beautiful, strong, ruthless, determined, yet she never made Chuck feel like he was any of those things. She made him feel very small at times.

Chuck thinks about Dan and how he easily made him feel like brand new for the first time and that he could be or do anything he wanted. Chuck thinks back to how Dan bravely came over to him and asked what’s wrong and was even willing to put their differences aside in order to be a friend to him. He then thinks back to how hot Dan looked soaking wet from the rain and even though Chuck was freezing from the rain, it wasn’t Dan’s car that made him warm up, but instead Dan’s arms around him holding on tight. Chuck never saw Dan as anything before, but the way Dan looked at Chuck today made his heart want to burst right out of his chest, for no one, not even Blair, has ever looked at him like that before. Dan looked at Chuck today with soft, understanding, compassionate, brown eyes that melted him right on the spot.

However, Chuck was scared. He’s always been with girls and had been known to be somewhat of a player, but now with Blair he thought he had finally found the one and when he started realizing that he may have made a mistake being with her he couldn’t figure out why. Blair truly had it all and for a while did make Chuck swoon, but soon Chuck realized that he was more interested in the attention he received for dating Blair rather then the attention Blair actually gave him. To Chuck, Blair seemed more like a partner in crime then a partner in love. He just wasn’t attracted anymore, but then again maybe he was never romantically attracted to her to begin with.

Yet, falling for a guy, especially if that guy is dating Serena would be risky. It could hurt his status forever, not to mention his friendship with Blair and Serena, but he doesn’t want to lose what he felt with Dan either. Chuck suddenly opens his eyes and reaches into his pocket for his phone due to it alerting him of a message. He looks at his screen in bewilderment as he starts reading a message from an unknown number. The unknown number is telling Chuck that it’s Dan.

Dan is asking if Chuck is okay and said he got his number from Nate. Chuck quickly replies saying he’s fine and not to text him anymore.

_“Why not?”_

_“Because you were a mistake.”_

Back in the park Dan sighs in frustration once more and decides to walk back to his car and head home. As Dan is driving home he considers leaving Chuck alone, but his heart seems to be forbidding it. Soon, back at Blair’s place, her mom and new love interest finally arrive and with Chuck they all have a nice meal together. Blair and Chuck be sure to put on a good show and afterward Chuck drives home. When he arrives back at his place he kicks off his shoes, shuts his phone off, crawls under the covers of his bed and cries himself to sleep.

The next day rolls in and Dan turns over in his bed awoken from the alarm set on his phone. He hits snooze and buries his face deep into his pillow, however the moment of feeling warm and cozy in his bed is short lived due to Jenny throwing his door open and jumping onto him screaming for him to wake up. Dan shoves her off, yet complies with Jenny as she then laughs and walks out of his room. Upon waking up, Dan wondered if what happened between him and Chuck was just a dream, but remembered it too vividly for it not to actually have happened. Dan should feel upset about this fact, yet he can't hide the joy within him at the realization that everything he did and felt with Chuck was real; not just a dream.

Meanwhile, Chuck never went to sleep and is currently sitting in his bed with five empty beer bottles laying around him. Chuck wondered all night why he can't just move on from Dan and it took him till the early morning to realize that it's the same reason as to why he doesn't love Blair. It's a feeling. You can control your words and your actions. You can choose to speak or be silent and you can choose to do something good or bad or nothing at all.

You can even choose to change your mind; your thoughts, but you can't turn a switch off within yourself that allows your feelings to go away or change because they're not produced within your mind; they come from your heart; your soul even and you just can't change that; nobody can. A feeling stays with you forever like a memory. Chuck moves himself from the bed and quickly jumps into the shower and tries to wash everything away, even though he can't. He steps out, gets dressed and leaves his humble abode to enter the busy, dirty, loud and blurry streets of the city that never sleeps. Chuck walks for a while and his vision starts to clear from all the drinking and he slowly starts walking normally again.

Chuck looks around and wants to scream, but doesn't feel like drawing any unwanted attention. Chuck looks over to his right and notices a familiar vehicle pulling up to the curb.

"Have a good day, babe."

"Thanks, you too."

Chuck watches as a strange man kisses the brother of Serena and then walks away up into a building.

"Chuck?" Eric says.

"Oh, hey," Chuck replies with a wave of his hand.

"What are you doing out here so early? And why do you look like some kid in college who took too many body shots at three in the morning?"

"Are you speaking from experience?" Chuck questions.

"Obviously," Eric replies with a wink.

Chuck rolls his eyes. "Right, well it's not my best day."

"Would some company and another alcoholic beverage with a splash of orange juice help?"

"You drink mimosas?" Chuck scoffs.

"All the fruity people do," Eric replies with a smirk.

Chuck rolls his eyes again. "Let's just go before I change my mind."

Chuck enters Eric's car and Eric begins to drive. As they drive along they both stay silent as Eric concentrates on the road and Chuck concentrates on his hands folded neatly across his lap.

"We're here," Eric proclaims as he parks in a lot.

"This place?" Chuck questions with alarm.

"I heard you along with Blair, Nate and Vanessa came here the other day and I was rudely left out, so I'm coming here now with you," Eric replies.

"Dan was here, too," Chuck says under his breath, although Eric picks it up.

"Oh ,yeah. I forgot about him because Serena hadn't come due to an interview, but I guess Dan did show up, too," Eric says.

The two step out of the vehicle and head inside the  _Golden Rose Cafe_. Chuck follows Eric to an empty booth in the corner and the two sit down facing each other. Eric grabs a menu by the corner of the table and begins to scan it over.

"They have good food here, expensive naturally, but good. What did you all order when you were here?" Eric questions.

"Blair ordered mimosas, caviar and eggs benedict for everyone. I'm not really hungry, though, so I'll just take the drink," Chuck replies.

"Hey, it's never good to drink on an empty stomach. Have something or leave. I won't be responsible for your stupidity when you get more drunk and pass out."

Chuck narrows his eyes at Eric. "Fine."

"Good morning, can I take your orders?" A woman says as she comes by their table.

"We'll both have one glass each of mimosas and the eggs benedict," Eric says as he closes the menu and hands it over.

The woman nods and walks away.

"So, why do you look like crap?"

Chuck scoffs at Eric. "Why should I have to explain myself to you?"

"Because I'm trying to help. Instead of being your usual cold self, maybe open up a bit and show me your warmth," Eric says as he folds his arms across his chest in annoyance.

Chuck sighs. "Look, I seem to be having a slight problem and don't know how to make it disappear."

"Is this problem a thing or a person?" Eric inquires.

"Neither; it's a  _feeling_ ," Chuck replies.

Eric unfolds his arms across his chest and lays them by his side suddenly intrigued. "How are things with Blair, Chuck?"

"Why would you bring her up like that?" Chuck demands.

"Well, you said your problem is a feeling. Are you still feeling good with Blair?" Eric asks.

Chuck wonders if Eric can sense he's having problems with Blair. Chuck wonders if he can trust Eric.

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Go ahead," Eric says.

"Your drinks," the woman from says as she places mimosas in front of Eric and Chuck.

"Thank you," Eric says to her as he puts his lips up to the drink and sips on it waiting for Chuck to reply.

She nods and walks away.

"How did you know you were gay?"

Upon hearing Chuck ask that Eric chokes on the mimosa and starts coughing.

"Are you alright?" Chuck questions alarmed.

"I'm fine," Eric says as he stops coughing.

"Why would you ask me that?" Eric questions.

"Just curious," Chuck replies.

Eric looks at Chuck with confusion, but answers him regardless.

"Middle school. I used to try and date girls back then, but it just never felt right. One day I became friends with a boy and it turned out that boy was gay and made a move on me. At first I was disgusted and frightened, but then I couldn't stop thinking of him and so I went back to him and realized I felt more with him than I've felt with any girl before. It probably would have worked out great with him, too if he hadn't cheated on me and then asked if we could be friends with benefits. I almost foolishly agreed, too due to not knowing any better, but at the last moment I realized my worth and walked away."

"I see," Chuck replies.

"Why, are you gay?" Eric questions with a laugh.

Chuck stares at Eric and he wants to tell him no and laugh it off, but how can he.

Eric continues to laugh, but then stops when he notices Chuck isn't.

"Hey, why aren't you laughing?" Eric asks.

"Maybe I don't think it's funny," Chuck replies.

"Your food," the same woman says as she brings them the eggs benedict and sets it in front of them each and then walks away.

"I don't understand. When everyone found out I was gay all I got was judgement for it. Everyone laughed at me, you included," Eric says.

"I know. If I knew back then what I know now, I wouldn't have judged you; I wouldn't have laughed. I'm sorry," Chuck says.

"What is it that you know now that you didn't before?" Eric questions.

Chuck stares at Eric in fear for a moment and then sighs. "I didn't know being gay was something I could be. I didn't realize that it wasn't weird or disgusting, but rather normal and much more than I've had; much more than I ever knew I needed. It's not something I'm used to, but I can't seem to get the feeling of being attracted to another man out of my mind or heart and it scares me."

Eric stares at Chuck in disbelief. Eric wonders how a person like Chuck could ever be gay, but then realizes he never knew the same of himself long ago.

"Chuck, this is pretty shocking information, but listen, you don't need to be scared. Yes, it's a scary thing, especially when you're new to it and going through it alone, but you're not alone anymore. Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me this. I'm not sure what happened, but if you're still with Blair, you should probably end things with her. Even if whoever the guy is that you're attracted to is still confusing you because you don't really know if it was just a one time thing, you should still tell Blair the truth; she deserves that."

"I know she does, but it wouldn't just be hurting her if she knew the truth," Chuck says.

"What do you mean?"

"The guy I like, it would hurt the person he's with, too," Chuck replies.

"Oh, so you're both cheating. Well, good news is it would hurt whoever he's with, but that's not your concern. I mean, it's not like you know the person he's with."

"Actually, I do," Chuck says.

"What?"

Chuck looks down in shame.

"I think I'm confused. I'm understanding now that both you and this other guy cheated on your partners, but for how long? And who is this other person and how do you know the person he's with? Chuck, what exactly happened?" Eric questions.

"The guy and I had a one night stand. He was really nice to me and looked at me like no one else has before. And maybe others have, but I never noticed it until he did it. It was raining and he looked hot and I kept feeling things when he touched me and one thing led to another. Basically we did it in the back of his car and it couldn't have been more romantic. I loved every second of it, but it happened yesterday after coming here with the others," Chuck replies.

"Wait, so you randomly met this guy after being here yesterday? I mean, if that's the case then maybe take more time to get to know him. However, breaking Blair's heart wouldn't be the worst thing you could do, no offense. She's just kind of evil." Eric says.

"No offense taken, however it's not only her heart I'm worried about breaking."

"Right, you said you know the person who's with the guy you like, but whoever it is I'm sure they'd be fine. You shouldn't worry about it too much," Eric says.

"It's Serena," Chuck says.

Eric stares at Chuck for a moment not believing what he just heard. "Serena? My sister?"

Chuck nods.

"Wait, that means the guy you like is, Dan?"

"That's right," Chuck replies.

"Well, that actually changes things," Eric says.

"What?"

"Look, Serena can be a pain, but she's still my sister and you're right, this would break her heart. Forget what I said, just throw it out the window. Make sure you really like Dan before you break up with Blair and before Dan breaks up with Serena. If my sister is going to get hurt, she should get hurt for the right reason, which would be her boyfriend and you actually having true feelings for each other. Don't let this be an experimental game that when you're finished Dan goes running back to Serena causing her unnecessary pain. You have to make sure your feelings are true first," Eric says.

"So you suggest I keep up this secret until I know for sure?"

Eric nods. "I know you cheated, but it's going to hurt them more if you cheat and then come crawling back," Eric says.

"Who knows, maybe they both would laugh it off if that happened," Chuck suggests.

"I know my sister. She would be humiliated, regardless of whether anyone else knew or not. Please, Chuck, figure it out first and then if you wind up not actually liking him you can tell Blair and Dan can tell Serena; then they might laugh it off."

"What if I just ask for a break from Blair?"

"That's too suspicious. You know Blair, she would probably ask a million questions and hire a private investigator after you," Eric says.

"Well, that's true," Chuck agrees.

"Look, I'll help you where I can, just please keep this a secret for a little while longer, for my sister's sake," Eric pleads.

Chuck nods in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a chaptered fic. Comments and likes are appreciated! This is my first fic on here and it's exciting! No meanies, please and thank you.  
> x.o.x.o sa5m1 :D lol


End file.
